ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures
''Dexter and Blossom's Prehistoric Adventures ''is a ten-part animated series that is the crossover of Dexter's Laboratory and the original Powerpuff Girls. Characters and Animals Main Characters *Dexter *Blossom *Dee Dee *Beau (from Dexter's Lab episode, Beau Tie) *Bubbles *Buttercup *Bunny *Chester the Chinese crested dog *Bullet the eastern grey squirrel Supporting Characters *Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Bob (Dexter's father) *Professor John Utonium *Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium *Percy the African grey parrot *Oceanbird *Windbear *Mee Mee *Lee Lee Villians *Mandark *Princess Morbucks Animals in Episode 1: In the Beginning Location: Western USA, 66 million years ago *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Dakotaraptor steini'' *''Triceratops prorsus'' *''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis'' *''Struthiomimus altus'' *''Edmontosaurus annectens'' *''Ankylosaurus magniventris'' *''Stygimoloch spinifer'' *''Quetzalcoatlus northropi'' *''Avisaurus archibaldi'' *''Purgatorius ceratops'' *''Didelphodon vorax'' *''Borealosuchus sternbergii'' *''Adocus sp.'' *''Basilemys sinuosa'' Animals in Episode 2: Ice and Snow Location: Eurasia, 100,000 years ago *Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) *Giant Unicorn Rhinoceros (Elasmotherium sibiricum) *Giant Deer (Megaloceros giganteus) *Eurasian Cave Lion (Panthera spelaea) *Cave Bear (Ursus spelaeus) *Eurasian Wolf (Canis lupus lupus) *Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) Animals in Episode 3: Seas of Monsters Location: Western USA, 84.5 million years ago *''Tylosaurus proriger'' *''Styxosaurus snowii'' *''Dolichorhynchops osborni'' *''Protostega gigas'' *''Platecarpus planifrons'' *''Cretoxyrhina mantelli'' *''Scapanorhynchus raphiodon'' *''Squalicorax falcatus'' *''Xiphactinus audax'' *''Gillicus arcuatus'' *''Bananogmius evolutus'' *''Protosphyraena perniciosa'' *''Tusoteuthis longa'' *''Baculites vertebralis'' *''Pteranodon longiceps'' *''Nyctosaurus gracilis'' *''Ichthyornis dispar'' *''Hesperornis regalis'' *''Niobrarasaurus coleii'' *''Claosaurus agilis'' Animals in Episode 4: Land of the Sabertooth Location: Western USA, 10,000 years ago *Saber-tooth Cat (Smilodon fatalis) *Mountain Lion (Puma concolor) *Dire Wolf (Canis dirus) *Short-faced Bear (Arctodus simus) *Columbian Mammoth (Mammuthus columbi) *American Mastodon (Mammut americanum) *American Camel (Camelops hesternus) *Western Horse (Equus occidentalis) *Ancient Bison (Bison antiquus) *Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) *Dwarf Pronghorn (Capromeryx minor) *Jefferson's Ground Sloth (Megalonyx jeffersonii) *Black-tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) *American Teratorn (Teratornis merriami) *Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) *Brea Owl (Oraristrix brea) *La Brea Stork (Ciconia maltha) *California Turkey (Meleagris californica) *Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) *Southern Pacific Rattlesnake (Crotalus oreganus helleri) Animals in Episode 5: Feathered Forest Location: China, 124 million years ago *''Yutyrannus huali'' *''Sinornithosaurus millenii'' *''Mei long'' *''Zhenyuanlong suni'' *''Dongbeititan dongi'' *''Incisivosaurus gauthieri'' *''Xianglong zhaoi'' *''Sinosauropteryx prima'' *''Caudipteryx zoui'' *''Boreopterus cuiae'' *''Psittacosaurus lujiatunensis'' *''Repenomamus giganticus'' *''Jeholosaurus shangyuanensis'' *''Confuciusornis sanctus'' Animals in Episode 6: Bug World Location: Europe, 300 million years ago *''Meganeura monyi'' *''Arthropleura armata'' *''Aphthoroblattina johnsoni'' *''Gerarus mazonis'' *''Rhizodus sp.'' *''Anthracosaurus russelli'' Animals in Episode 7: Down Under Location: Australia, 100,000 years ago *Giant Kangaroo (Procoptodon goliah) *Giant Wombat (Diprotodon optatum) *Marsupial Lion (Thylacoleo carnifex) *''Genyornis newtoni'' *Megalania (Varanus priscus) Animals in Episode 8: Jurassic All-Stars Location: Western USA, 151 million years ago *''Allosaurus fragilis'' *''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' *''Diplodocus longus'' *''Brachiosaurus altithorax'' *''Stegosaurus stenops'' *''Dryosaurus altus'' *''Mymoorapelta maysi'' *''Harpactognathus gentryii'' *''Fruitafossor windscheffeli'' *''Torvosaurus tanneri'' *''Ornitholestes hermanni'' *''Camptosaurus dispar'' *''Tanycolagreus topwilsoni'' Animals in Episodes 9 and 10: Back from Extinction, Parts 1 and 2 Location: Townsville, present day *Thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) *Atlas Bear (Ursus arctos crowtheri) *Caspian Tiger (Panthera tigris virgata) *Warrah (Dusicyon australis) *Quagga (Equus quagga quagga) *Aurochs (Bos primigenius) *Bluebuck (Hippotragus leucophaeus) *Western Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis longipes) *Queen of Sheba's Gazelle (Gazella bilkis) *Schomburgk's Deer (Rucervus schomburgki) *North African Elephant (Loxodonta pharaohensis) *Caribbean Monk Seal (Neomonachus tropicalis) *Steller's Sea Cow (Hydrodamalis gigas) *Baiji (Lipotes vexillifer) *Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) *Passenger Pigeon (Ectopistes migratorius) *Huia (Heteralocha acutirostris) *Carolina Parakeet (Conuropsis carolinensis) *Great Auk (Pinguinus impennis) *Haast's Eagle (Harpagornis moorei) *North Island Giant Moa (Dinornis novaezealandiae) *Elephant Bird (Aepyornis maximus) *Arabian Ostrich (Struthio camelus syriacus) *Golden Toad (Bufo periglenes) *Horned Crocodile (Voay robustus) *Pinta Island Tortoise (Chelonoidis abingdonii) Voice Cast *Candi Milo - Dexter *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *Pamela Adlon - Beau *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Elizabeth Daily - Buttercup *Kath Soucie - Audrey (Dexter's mother) *Jeff Benett - Bob (Dexter's father) *Tom Kane - Professor John Utonium *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Sandra Keane-Utonium, Princess Morbucks Trivia *Beau was originally an one shot character, but his character was developed and became Dee Dee's love interest. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas